Warrior Princess
by SeaBreeze
Summary: When the princess of a tiny island must escape her home, who does she turn to for help? (Emperor Kaddar, Daine, Numair, and Alanna are in this!) Please please please read and review...
1. The Ball

Warrior Princess  
  
Author's Note: This is a fanfic that happens two years after Emperor Mage in the Immortal Series by Tamora Pierce. Princess Kathryn's family is the royal family of a small island (although I can't think of a name for it. Any suggestions? Anyone?) And they are always at war with another tiny island, Graspir. It's not directly connected to the Immortal Series, but it made a good background. I took ideas from the Immortal Series and the movie Ever After, so if something seems familiar, that's probably it.  
  
Warrior Princess Chapter 1: The Ball  
  
Princess Kathryn sighed as she groomed her Arabian mare, Shadowdancer. Unlike most princesses, she wasn't excited about the "big ball", and she would much rather be out with the animals. As she brushed to and talked to the small mare, her loyal shadow, Harlem, trotted behind her happily. She had raised him from a pup and he was always at her heels, tongue lolling and tail wagging. After awhile of stalling, the family maid came out to call the 15-year-old princess inside. "Princess Kathryn! You must come in to get ready for the Ball!" she scolded. "Look at this, grooming the horse when we could be doing your hair!" She hurried back up to the castle. With a tiny grin on her face, Princess Kathryn put the mare away. "Score one for me," she grinned, giving the mare a last sugar lump and hurrying off to the castle. Harlem loped after her lazily. As she reached her room, the maids locked Harlem out and ripped Kathryn's clothes off and threw her into the bathtub, scrubbing her vigorously. "I can do it myself," she scowled, grabbing the sponge out of the nearest maid's hand. When she finished, they helped her out and dried her off. They forced her into her underclothes, and then into her complicated, silky red dress. She frowned as they tightened the corset quickly. "Could you be more gentle? Or slow it down, at least?" she asked, sucking in her breath as it became harder for her to breathe. "We could've if you had been up here earlier," the head maid said wisely, giving a last tug to the corset (Kathryn suspected it was some form of punishment). "You have achieved what you were going for," Princess Kathryn said sarcastically. "I can't breathe," The maid laughed and plopped her down into the chair, running a brush quickly through her long, tangled hair. She tugged hurriedly through the tangled knots. "Goddess!" Kathryn cursed without thinking. The maid gave her a long look. "I'd be watching my mouth tonight, if I were you," she said sternly. Kathryn made a face and mimicked the maid when she wasn't looking. Finally, when her hair was controlled and piled into a tasteful knot on top of her head, she was ready. Impatiently she jumped out of the chair, flung open the door and bounded down the stairway. Harlem barked happily at her as they went. Kathryn personally didn't see why her family had invited the King of Graspir and his family to a Ball- they were mortal enemies. Her father, King Elijah, had explained that it was a peace offering, but Kathryn had countered that when Tortall had tried to make peace with Carthak, it has backfired miserably. A royal member of every city was attending the Ball- except from Tortall. Kathryn was fortunate enough to be too young to host anyone from Graspir. Her older sister, Kira, was "lucky" enough to be just the age of the Graspiran warrior prince, Brock. Her little brother, Dimitri, was too young to really be interested in anything, so he would stay with Kathryn. When she reached the dining room, she was fortunate enough to see only her family. "Mother," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Father." She did the same. Kira smiled at her, and Dimitri wrapped his arms around her legs (as he couldn't reach much higher then that) and grinned up at her. "Kat," he said happily as she hoisted him to her hip. "Where is everyone?" she asked her mother, who smiled warmly at her middle child. "They haven't arrived yet. You look beautiful, dear," Queen Faith answered. Kathryn smiled. "As do you, mother. And Kira, you look wonderful!" Kira smiled. "Thank you." She said. Kira had always been quiet, smart, and beautiful- a perfect princess. At the moment, she was arranged to marry Emperor Kaddar of Carthak although they had never met or even seen eachother. King Elijah made a noise of annoyance. "Yes, well, all my girls are beautiful tonight, but have you all forgotten Dimitri and I?" he huffed with a lighthearted smile on his face. Kira smiled at her father. "Of course you look very handsome tonight," she said. Kathryn hugged her little brother. "And so do you!" she said and he giggled. A servant entered the room tentatively, bowed to the King and Queen and said, "Your Majesties, Emperor Kaddar of Carthak has arrived." Queen Faith looked at her daughter. "Kathryn, why don't you escort him in?" she asked. Kathryn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "But mother, why must I put up with him when Kira will be marrying him in 7 months?" Kathryn loved to tease her sister about this any chance she got. She hurried to the entrance, Harlem tailing behind her until a servant grabbed his collar and put him in a separate room. When she arrived, the Emperor was standing by himself with only one of Kathryn's family maids to accompany him. (The maid looked extremely flustered, and as Kathryn entered the room, she gave her a grateful smile.) "Welcome, Emperor Kaddar," she said gracefully, curtsying. He smiled stiffly at her and held out his arm for her to take. "Good evening, Princess Kathryn." 'Goddess,' she thought. 'If he's like this all the time, Kira might want to re-think this marriage!' "I expect your trip went well?" she asked. Emperor Kaddar nodded and smiled at her. "The weather is beautiful today- perfect for riding." He commented. Kathryn was mildly surprised. "You enjoy riding?" she asked. He nodded. "Do you?" he asked. Kathryn nodded, trying not to seem to excited. "So you're arranged to marry my sister?" she asked, desperate to keep the conversation flowing. "Yes, but unfortunately, I've never had the pleasure of meeting her," the Emperor said with a look of slight disappointment on his face. "You'll have to point her out to me when you see her," he added with the hints of a real grin. Kathryn nodded. "Of course," she said. When they arrived to the dining room, it was filled with many guests she didn't recognize. The king of Graspir and his family sat at the far table with her mother and father; Kira sat next to Brock (with a decidedly forced smile on her face), and Kathryn and Emperor Kaddar were seated at the very last table, which was empty. They sat down, the food was brought to the tables, and they all began eating. Kathryn and the Emperor made small talk about the latest news in Carthak as they ate. In the middle of one of their conversations, Dimitri snuck up behind the Emperor and climbed into his lap, giving him a hug. The Emperor sat in shock as Kathryn blushed and pulled her little brother off his lap. "Forgive him, Emperor, he is only a child." she began, but he held up his hand to silence her. He held out his hand for the boy to take. Dimitri climbed into the young emperor's lap once again. "What is your name, little one?" he asked. Dimitri grinned. "'Mitri," he responded, and then, embarrassed, moved to his sister's lap and buried his face in her shoulder. To her surprise, Emperor Kaddar laughed. "Hello, Dimitri. My name is Kaddar. Can you say Kaddar?" he asked, completely losing his Emperor-ly air. Dimitri peeked from Kathryn's dress. "'Dar," he said, hiding his face again when the Emperor clapped appreciatively. Kathryn grinned at the Emperor. "I would have never imagined that you would do so well with children," she said. The Emperor blushed slightly. He then looked at Kathryn's left side. " I don't seem to do as well at making friends as you," he commented. Kathryn turned to see Harlem sitting, wagging his tail as she looked at him. "Where did you come from?" she demanded of the Great Dane as he came over to sniff Emperor Kaddar. "What a beautiful Dane," the Emperor commented, as he ran his hand over the dog's sleek coat. "I've never seen one of this coloring," Kathryn smiled. "It's rare to get one so dark. Do you have any dogs back in Carthak?" she asked. The Emperor shook his head. Just as he was about to speak, a man looking like he had run the entire way came over to the Emperor. "Emperor Kaddar, it is urgent that you get back to Carthak," he panted. The Emperor's face filled with worry. "Why? What is wrong?" he asked. The man shook his head. "No idea. But I suggest you get home as soon as you possibly can," he said. The Emperor nodded and stood. "Princess Kathryn, it was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for greeting me so warmly. I must go now." Kathryn stood and bowed, and he kissed her politely on the cheek. She blushed, but luckily he didn't see her because he was leaning to pat Dimitri on the head. Kathryn was surprised to see that he was blushing slightly too. He hurried after the message boy and out of the dinner hall. She watched him go. When she could no longer see him, she turned to the boy. "Well, Dimitri, I think I'll go freshen up. Care to join me?" she took her little brother's hand and stood up, heading for the bathroom. As the Princess, the Prince, and the Great Dane headed back to the dining room, loud, raucous noises became clearer and clearer. "What in the Goddess' name?" Kathryn began, but shut her mouth and threw her brother and dog behind a wall when she saw what was happening. It seemed that Graspir had decided to take advantage of the situation- they had snuck soldiers into the castle before hand, and they were attacking every noble in the room- except the Graspirans. As she surveyed the scene with shock and horror, hidden behind a drapery, she felt sick. Her father, her wonderful, caring father, King Elijah, lay dead on the floor, an arrow through his heart. Hot, angry tears filled her eyes as she tried to find the rest of her family- but everyone was dead. After a few minutes, the soldiers, King of Graspir, and his family left the room, planning to take all of the valuables the castle held. Warning her brother to stay where he was, she ran into the room. Kira lay on the ground, an arrow in her stomach. She groaned, and then realized her sister was there. "Kathryn!" she whispered. Kathryn grabbed tightly to her sister's hand as tears spilled and mixed with Kira's blood. Harlem whined and licked the older girl's wounds. "I love you, Kira," Kathryn sobbed quietly. Kira smiled weakly. "I love you too, Kat. Listen to me; get out of here. while you can. If you survive, you can take back the crown someday. It's what mother and father would want. Get out of here." Kira groaned softly. Kathryn began to cry harder. "No, I can't leave, I have to help you. and b-bury everybody." "I think I'm a little past help. If you stay to bury mother and father, they'll kill you for sure. You're the only living heir to the throne, now, Kathryn. Run, and find a way to take back what's ours. Where's Dimitri?" Kira asked. Kathryn stopped sobbing, but tears streamed down her face silently. "He's back behind the wall." She said. Kira nodded, smiled, and hugged her sister lightly. "Take care of him. Promise me you'll run now and take it back later." She said, quite forcefully for someone in her condition. Kathryn let out a choked sob. "I will. I promise." She said. "Go now." Kira said. Kathryn nodded and kissed her sister's forehead. "And Goddess bless." Kira added as Kathryn ran out of the room. She grabbed her brother in her arms and ran down the secret back way of the castle, heading for the stables. Just as she hit the fresh grass, an unseen soldier grabbed her from behind. In her surprise, she dropped her brother and tried to fight her way away from the soldier. Harlem attacked, biting the man's bare arm. He cried out in pain and let go of Kathryn. As soon as she was free of his arms, she turned to glare at him. He froze, and without second thought Kathryn scooped up her brother and sprinted to the stable. When she got there, she threw open Shadowdancer's stall, flinging on the soft leather bridle and flinging herself onto the fiery mare's back after her brother. They galloped off, barely hanging on, Harlem at the mare's heels, and rode into the sunset before any Graspiran soldier saw her leave. 


	2. Escapee and the Emperor

Warrior Princess by Daine  
  
Author's Note: in this chapter, Princess Kathryn starts being called Cat, mostly because it is her disguise name and also because typing Princess Kathryn over and over gets really annoying. ;) Thanks to all the nice people out there who reviewed. You people are cool by definition!  
  
Warrior Princess Chapter 2: Escapee and the Emperor  
  
As the sun finally set and the sky grew dark, Cat let her tears flow freely. Dimitri cried also, but only because he was scared of being on such a fast moving animal, he didn't understand why they were leaving home, and he didn't understand why she was crying. Cat stopped the mare when she saw a tiny, deserted farmhouse and stole a pair of women's breeches, boots, shirt, and vest to change into. She also took food, a blanket, and a rope just in case. Feeling bad, she left one of her earrings to pay for what she took. She hid her old clothes and most of the jewelry in a sack and hid that under a loose floorboard, planning to retrieve it later. Then she led the exhausted mare into the woods behind the house, close enough that they could see the road but far enough away that no one on the road could see them. She set up a pathetic camp for her and Dimitri, taking the four of them to the creek for water. Once Shadowdancer was securely tied down, and they were all fed, Cat let herself fall asleep between the exhausted Great Dane and the little Prince. The next morning, Cat woke and got everything together. After everything was packed up, she woke her three companions and allowed herself, Dimitri, and Shadowdancer and apple. She gave Harlem a chicken leg to hold his appetite. Still tired, Cat led Shadowdancer (whose passengers included Dimitri and all of their supplies) and Harlem walked beside them, tail drooping in exhaust. "Poor thing," Cat whispered. She rubbed his ears. "We won't run like that anymore unless we need to," she promised him. Being the faithful friend that he was, he wagged his tail and wiped her hand with his huge tongue in reassurance. When Dimitri showed signs of needing a nap in the afternoon, Cat constructed a sort of sling out of the blanket and put him in it, mounting the mare. She cradled him with one arm and with the other held the reins. When, around 3 o'clock, they arrived at a small trading fair, Cat bought some meat, a cloak, and asked for directions to Carthak. The way she figured it, Carthak was crowded enough to hide them for at least a short while, and if she got really desperate, she could go to Emperor Kaddar for help. She had 17 miles to go before she reached the ferry connecting to Carthak. For unknown reasons, the maid had left a sackful of gold coins in her dress, which she discovered as she changed from Princess to commoner. They would take care of a few trips across the ferry plus extra. They took back roads, or, if none were present, rode through the woods, until they reached the ferry. Cat was ever fearing of any men that resembled Graspiran soldiers, and was always looking behind her. Crossing the ferry was no trouble at all, although the captain of the boat gave her a strange look, seeing her mixed herd. Women saw her and whispered, things like: "She must be a prostitute- look at her, a baby and a cloak to hide her ugly, shameful face." Cat wanted to laugh, although not many things had been joyous lately, because if the women only knew who they were talking about- Princess Kathryn- they would not be saying the things they were. When they arrived to shore, Cat led Shadowdancer and Harlem into the city, Dimitri placed on her hip. She watched many different things and people, hidden by her dark cloak. After only an hour of being in Carthak, Cat noticed that many of the city's guards were acting suspicious of her. "Are these your animals?" a guard asked her rudely. She nodded, and suddenly three other guards sprang out and tackled her. After a brief struggle, each guard had somebody- Cat, Dimitri, Harlem, and Shadowdancer. The one who held Cat handled her roughly as she tried to get to her brother. "What, a lowly prostitute like you, owning such fine animals?" The guard sneered. "Not even the Emperor himself has anything like this." The guards hauled them to the castle, and on the way to the dungeons, they passed Emperor Kaddar himself, who seemed to be arguing with the same messenger boy that had asked him to leave the Ball early. "Good afternoon, Anton," he said pleasantly, ignoring the messenger and greeting the guard that held Cat. "What do we have here?" he asked. "Just some prostitute who stole some animals from a noble somewhere," Anton answered. Seeing Cat struggle for her brother, the Emperor told the guards to let her hold him. "This dog. looks familiar." The Emperor commented. "Very familiar. Where did you take this animal from, woman?" he asked her, although not unkindly. Cat gritted her teeth. "He is mine," she said clearly, angry and glad that her face was hidden from him. The guard containing her forced her to the ground. "Do not speak to the Emperor in this manner! Kiss his robes, and the best you can hope for is the death sentence!" he snapped. Angry tears streaming down her face for the second time, she did as she was told. When she finished (which didn't take long) the Emperor gave her an order. "Raise your hood, woman." He said, sounding almost curious. When Cat paused, he continued. "If what you say is true, and the animals are yours, let me see your face. You will go unpunished." Slowly, wondering if this was really safe, Cat pulled off her hood. Upon seeing her face, the Emperor gasped and ordered the guards to let her and her comrades go. "Retreat to the doors," he ordered. As soon as they were out of hearing range, the Emperor leaned in to her. "Princess Kathryn?" he asked, aghast. "But I thought everyone at the ball was." he trailed off. Cat turned her head away in emotion. "They were. I got lucky." Her voice was harsh, but her tone changed. "Please, Emperor Kaddar, please. don't tell anyone I've alive. If word gets out that you know where I am." Cat decided to let him figure out the rest. Kaddar nodded. "Of course. So you are in hiding now?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Cat nodded, shifting Dimitri to the other arm. Just now noticing him, Kaddar smiled softly and offered to take the Prince. Relieved, Cat handed him over to the Emperor. "You managed to save him?" he asked. Cat nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to keep moving around like this with such a small child," she sighed, stroking his cheek with a finger as he fell asleep in the Emperor's arms. "You could stay here," The Emperor suggested, an almost hopeful note in his voice. "It would be much safer to move around. if there's rumor I'm in Carthak, I'll just go to Tortall. If I stay in Carthak, and there's rumor I'm in Carthak. how long until they find me?" she said. Kaddar nodded; it made sense. "Could you possibly. do me a favor?" Cat asked, getting teary- eyed as she watched her brother sleep. The Emperor nodded. "Could you. find someone to care for Dimitri here in Carthak? Just until it's safe and I can come take him back. they could raise him here, give him a new identity." tears streamed down her face, but Kaddar was understanding. "Of course. In fact, I'll raise him myself." Seeing her shock, he added, "I've grown fond of your little brother. Besides, he almost looks Carthakan. You and he both. I noticed that a few nights ago at your castle, you and Dimitri look like you belong to Carthak." The Emperor added. Speechless, Cat asked, "And what will you tell people?" "That a good friend of mine couldn't take care of him, and I offered to do it." He smiled kindly at her, one of the first genuine smiles she had seen from him. At the words "couldn't take care of him", Cat began to cry all over again and took the Prince back from his new adoptive brother. Rocking him back and forth gently in her arms, she held him tight. The Emperor looked uncomfortable. He patted her back awkwardly. "I'll give you one of the guest rooms for tonight," he said soothingly, feeling slightly stupid. "And some money, too, enough to take you back across the ferry and then some. I've got a good idea where I can send you," he added, and then thought of something. "After all this. running around, what will you do? You can't hide forever." Cat raised her head defiantly. "I plan to avenge my family and take back what's mine," she said, with the air of a warrior. The Emperor decided not to disagree with her on that. "And when that time comes, I will supply you with whatever you need," he said, knowing that she probably wouldn't ask for much. "Thank you, Emperor Kaddar," Cat said. "Thank you for everything." The young man smiled at her. "It is my pleasure. And please, call me Kaddar, I feel too formal with all this "Emperor Kaddar" and "Princess Kathryn" stuff." He said. Cat nodded. "Call me Cat, Kaddar," she smiled, so did he. "I will escort you to your room," he said, and motioned for her to follow. "Anton, take the horse to the stable, and I want her taken care of like she was the Goddess herself." He called to the guard, who nodded, took the horse, and led it away. Harlem followed Kaddar, Cat, and Dimitri. Once Kaddar had led them to their room and left, Cat began to change shakily into her comfortable bedclothes. She picked up a sleeping Dimitri and placed him in the bed under the covers. Before going to sleep, Cat sat next to Harlem on the floor by the floor-length glass door that opened up to a small patio that over looked the royal courtyard of Carthak. At 11:50, the sky was a deep blue with bright white stars and the air was clear. Standing up, Cat opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony. Leaning against the stone railing, she breathed in the fresh night air. Harlem came out and joined her, gently sniffing the air and licking her palm before going back in and hopping on the bed. Cat smiled and looked out across the courtyard again. As she surveyed the rest of the palace, she noticed the Emperor on his own balcony. She waved, but he didn't notice her. Shaking her head, she relaxed and leaned against the railing, watching him skeptically. Being the Emperor at such a young age must be hard, she thought. As handsome as he was, he wasn't married yet (mostly because Kira had died) but surely, Cat thought, someone would have arranged him to marry another beautiful princess. "He deserves a beautiful princess," Cat murmured to herself, and then turned away sharply. Goddess, she thought angrily. With everything that had just happened, with everything that was going on, she was thinking of the Emperor's future wife. She walked quickly into her room, closing and locking the beautiful glass doors behind her. With one last glance at Kaddar, Cat climbed into the huge bed between Harlem and Dimitri and fell asleep quickly. The next morning came too quickly for Cat. When the servant Kaddar had sent in to wake her early in the morning, Cat groaned and pulled the bird-down covers over her head until the servant, looking nervous, pulled them down and insisted that Cat get up, because it was the Emperor's orders. Once she saw that Cat was up (grumbling, but up) she left so Cat could have some privacy to change quickly into the commoner's clothes the servant had left on a table by the washroom. The ones she had stolen were too big for her and torn, and she wasn't surprised to see that Kaddar had them sized to fit her perfectly. Furthermore, they looked like they would last awhile. The boots were brand new, but when she tried them on it was like putting on a worn pair of slippers. They, and probably the rest of the clothes, had been made with magic she guessed. As soon as she was dressed and ready to go, she woke Dimitri and washed him, putting him in the clothes that Kaddar had supplied for him. Luckily, he was half-asleep and quiet. As she grabbed her bag, hoisted Dimitri to the other hip, and called to Harlem, she looked quickly around the serene room before closing the door quietly behind her. Kaddar's plan was to sneak her (and himself, as he wasn't allowed out of the palace solitary) out of the castle and to ride with her to the barge that connected Carthak to the northern lands and Tortall. They met in the stables, and by the time Cat arrived, Kaddar had his horse and Shadowdancer saddled and ready to go. "Thank you again, Emperor Kaddar, for being so kind. I'll find someway to repay you." She swore, stifling a yawn despite her nervousness of the coming journey and her sadness at losing her baby brother for an unknown period of time. "It's no problem, especially for the sister of my. ex-future wife. I'll do anything in my power to protect you." He said, smiling down at her. She had an urge to rush at him and give him a hug of gratitude, but decided against it because he was, after all, the Emperor of Carthak and she might disturb Dimitri. For a minute they just smiled sadly at each other, until they heard a distant noise at the castle. Cat whipped her head around and then looked at Kaddar. "We'd better get going," she said, and he nodded. She pulled the stirrups on Shadowdancer's saddle down, and as she did Kaddar came around and held out a hand. Cat looked at him blankly. "What?" she asked. He looked at his hand, and then back at her. "Don't you. need help up?" he asked skeptically. Cat mounted without touching him. "No," she replied smugly. Kaddar shrugged and walked back to his horse, but Cat could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Cat shook her head, and then stroked Dimitri's cheek absentmindedly as Kaddar mounted his red stallion. Although she knew in under an hour she would be leaving Dimitri for a very long time, in her heart she didn't really believe it. "Ready?" Kaddar asked, yanking her out of her thoughts. She nodded and pressed her little brother to her chest. If he had any memories of her after she left, she hoped they were comforting ones. As Shadowdancer followed Kaddar's stallion off at a gallop, Harlem loped quickly after him. Cat smiled at the thought that her faithful Harlem and calm Shadowdancer would be with her for a while. Once she and the Emperor had reached a hidden (almost invisible; if Kaddar hadn't led them into it, she wouldn't have seen it) back street, they slowed to a walk to rest the horses, Harlem, and so they could talk. "So. Kaddar. Who were you thinking of sending me too?" Cat asked glancing at him. He smiled, but Cat couldn't help but catch an air of irony in his grin. "Old friends of mine. You've heard of them, Numair Salmalin and Daine Sarrasri, the mage and his. accomplice." He coughed, and Cat grinned. Everyone knew of the affair between the mage and his student. Their age difference had caused much controversy. "Why are you sending me there? Will I be a burden to them?" she asked. Kaddar shook his head wryly. "No, you won't be a bother. They can help protect you and train you to fight. They'll be up to the challenge, Cat, trust me. I just received a letter from them not a week ago saying how bored they were." He gave an aloof grin; not as if he felt he was of higher importance but as if he were holding himself back around her. Hearing him say her name caused something in her to leap, but as soon as it appeared it was gone, so Cat figured she imagined it. They talked for the next 45 minutes until they reached the barge to carry Cat, Harlem, and Shadowdancer across. "Just ride to Pirate's Swoop and ask for them. Someone will know and send you in the right direction." He said. Cat nodded, clutching the baby Prince to her. A tear welled up in her eye and she wiped it angrily away. Kaddar saw this. "The barge doesn't leave for another 20 minutes," he reminded her softly. She nodded, burying her face in her brother's blankets to hide her tears. He reached over his stallion's mane and took her hand. She looked up, her face red and swollen. Grinning slightly, she wiped her tears away and hugged her brother. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, knowing she looked a mess. "It's just a little hard to imagine not seeing him for so long," she smiled up at him, for even on horseback he was much taller than her. For some reason, he blushed. "What?" she asked shyly, now blushing as well. Kaddar shook his head and dismounted. When he came over to her, she noticed that his cheeks still held a tinge of unusual red. This time, she took his offer of help dismounting. She handed Prince Dimitri to him and wiped her tears away once more, hastily re-packing the mare and giving Kaddar the Prince's things. Once she was done, she looked around, trying to find something to do. He looked at her with an expectant grin, and she rushed over and took her brother from the Emperor's arms. She held onto him and tears silently ran down her face until they heard a horn for the barge, signaling the two- minute warning. At the noise, the Prince woke up. He happily looked up at his big sister and wrapped his arms around her neck, giggling. She choked back a sob as Kaddar motioned for a man to lead Shadowdancer onto the boat.  
  
"You'll be a fine Prince someday," Cat whispered to him. "and Kaddar will take good care of you. Remember me, ok?" finally, Kaddar pried Dimitri from Cat's grips. She nodded, and with a sudden burst of emotion she threw her arms around the Emperor and the Prince. Surprised and blushing, Kaddar hugged her back. "Thank you," Cat whispered as she pulled away. She and Kaddar's eyes met for a brief moment; and in that moment everything inside her exploded, broken. She forced herself to walk onto the barge without looking back until there was no way she could get off of it. Harlem followed her, whining and looking back at the Prince but trailing behind her obediently anyways. As soon as the gate was closed, Cat turned around and saw both her beloved baby brother and new friend waving sadly at her. She waved back and waved until they were invisible to her eye. 


	3. The Stable Boy

Warrior Princess  
  
Chapter three, The Stable Boy  
  
Cat, Harlem, and Shadowdancer rode for 3 days straight after they got off the barge connected Carthak to Tortall. There was a dark, annoying itch in the back of her mind that told her she was being followed, but she knew she was just being paranoid. Even then, Cat felt safer traveling quickly and through back roads and the forest. By morning of the fourth day, all three of them were exhausted. The mare walked slowly with her head hung, and Harlem lagged behind them about 30 meters, which was fine with Cat as long as he stayed within her sight. Just as the sun began to set that night, they entered a small town. Leaning tiredly against her mare's neck, Cat looked up to spot a lively pub, surrounded by small houses and other little shops. At the end of the strip of buildings, she spotted a stable that was softly lit and friendly looking. "'Dancer," she murmured into the mare's mane. "Go there," she said, before completely passing out on her horse. Shadowdancer stopped, checking her friend's balance and then waiting for Harlem to catch up. When he did, the mare tiredly sniffed him over. He licked her muzzle appreciatively, and they headed slowly towards the stable. The Stable Boy was finishing up his chores for the night, sweeping the cobblestone path that led through the barn. He looked up when he heard hoof beats. He spotted a small dark mare with a person on her back and a large dog walking slowly beside her. The person, whomever he or she was, seemed to be having trouble staying on. Just as the mare reached him, the rider fell off and the Stable Boy caught her easily. "Gods," he cursed softly under his breath as he saw his occupant's face. Dumbfounded, he carried her to the small room where he slept and kept his things. He laid her gently on his bed, figuring that while she slept there he would sleep in the loft. As soon as he returned he found the dark mare and dog waiting for him patiently. The dog growled at him until he held out his hand for it to sniff. At this, the dog weakly wagged it's tail and retreated, lying down in a nearby pile of hay. The Stable Boy grinned, shaking his head, and began to untack and groom the mare. By the time he had led her into a vacant stall and brought a small flake of hay and water, she was curled up in a ball on the stall floor. The big black dog slowly got up and fell asleep outside of his friend's stall. Baffled, the Stable Boy shook his head and climbed the tall latter to the loft. He fell asleep quickly; he was used to strange visitors in his stable. Cat woke up in the middle of the night, oddly refreshed from her long journey. She found herself in a tiny room that was obviously in a barn, and she quickly jumped up. She pushed the door open quietly and walked into the dark alleyway of the stable. She found Shadowdancer's stall with ease, thanks to a dark lump by her stall (Harlem). Just before she reached the eager mare and dog, something heavy slammed into her with a strong force and held her. An arm wrapped roughly around her middle and a hand covered her mouth before she could scream. "Who are you?" a throaty voice demanded fiercely in her ear. The hand was pulled back far enough to allow her lips to move. "I. I rode here. Last night, I think. On the black mare." She said, trembling slightly from the scare she just had. Harlem was creeping slowly towards her captor, crouched low to the ground. His teeth were bared in a silent snarl. The arms released her, and she turned to see a young man in the shadows. He looked about 19 or 20, too young to own a stable. "Beg pardon," he said gruffly. Cat couldn't help but grin (still shaking slightly). "My name is Cat." She said, holding out her hand for him to kiss without thinking. Luckily, he misinterpreted her action and shook her hand. "Rahj," he said. Hearing his name, Cat realized that the Rahj's skin was darker than most people's in this area. Seeing the look on her face, he explained. "My father was Carthakan," he said. Cat nodded. Looking at her closely, he continued. "If you don't mind, I have a few things I was wondering about you. Like where you were going in such a hurry that you couldn't get enough time to rest." Cat quickly came up with a suitable lie. "My aunt is sick and my father sent me to care for her. He said to hurry, but I guess I shouldn't have hurried that much," she said. Rahj nodded. "This'll be slowing you down at least a few days- you've got to rest the mare and dog." He stole a quick look at her. "How old are you- for your father to be sending you so far?" he added the last part quickly. Cat blushed slightly, knowing she had to add to the lies. "I'm 16," she said. It wasn't quite a lie; she would be in a month. "And you? You seem too old to be a stable boy." Now it was Rahj's turn to blush. "Actually, I own the stable. My father died when I was 14 and left it to me. That was 6 years ago." Cat sat silently, thinking. Rahj had gone through almost the same thing she was going through now- only her situation was a little darker. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, voice choking in her throat. Rahj grinned, and Cat couldn't help but smile back. "Don't be. I barely knew the man." They smiled at each other until Cat realized she was staring. She turned away, her face red. Rahj was handsome and charming, which she knew was an acquired trait. When he smiled her heart melted and her legs felt wobbly. "So," Cat said briskly, suddenly taking back some of her royal confidence. "Where do you suggest I stay until Shadowdancer and Harlem are rested?" she asked. Rahj's face turned grim. "While most in town would suggest the inn, I know for a fact that even this barn would be safer for a young, pretty thing like you to stay in than that." He stared at her, his eyes never leaving her face. Once again, Cat lost the coolness and blushed brilliantly at his comment. She knew exactly what he meant, and while he was trying to look out for her well- being, there was a note of suggestiveness in his voice. Even if to him she were a farmer's daughter, she would make it clear that she was a respectable lady and would be treated like one. Getting herself under control, she raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, then, where shall I sleep should I stay here?" Rahj bowed deeply to her, all the while an ornery grin on his face. "I insist you stay in my room," he said. Before letting her guard down, Cat caught herself. "Then you will stay in the hay loft for the next few days?" she asked. Rahj nodded. "Of course. Where else could I sleep?" this time, there was no suggestive tinge to his voice. Cat smiled at him and took his hand. "Thank you, then, Sir Rahj. I am in your debt." She turned and walked away, Harlem once again at her heels. Rahj watched her go, shaking his head and biting back a grin as he climbed up that latter once more to fall asleep in the hay. The next day, Cat helped Rahj with all his barn chores. He had to admit, although running the entire stable by himself felt wonderfully self- dependant, having a helping hand didn't hurt. They were done an hour and a half early, and Rahj was happy for the extra time. "Seems like your mare needs at least another 12 hours of rest," he commented as they sat by Shadowdancer's stall. Cat nodded. "At least," she agreed, watching the tired mare snore softly. Harlem looked up at them and thumped his tail on the cobblestones. Rahj grinned down at him. "Harlem is an amazing dog. I've never met one so loyal- or so." he trailed off, looking for the word. "Black?" Cat supplied for him. He nodded. "I raised him from a pup, so that probably explains his loyalty." She said. "Yes, but I've never seen a Great Dane so dark. They must be really rare. I thought only royals got animals this rare." He commented, not meaning anything in particular. Cat inwardly panicked. Goddess, Goddess, Goddess, she cursed. Why did he have to ask me that?!? Why??? Does he suspect anything? "Er- yes, my father got a good deal on him." Cat said after a few moments. Rahj nodded and changed the subject, to Cat's relief. "So are you glad that soon you'll be back in your own bed?" Cat asked. Rahj laughed, sounding slightly surprised. It was good to hear him laugh, and it was contagious. Cat grinned. "Yes, that will be great but I'll miss a few things." He said. Cat sat down next to him on the hay bale. It was often easy to forget that she was a princess. "Like what?" she asked. Again, Rahj grinned. "Like. the help." He smiled gently down at her, and her heart skipped a beat. "Sleeping in the night air, watching the stars at night. The companionship." He smiled at her again. Stop it! She thought, but she caught his smile. "You know, Lady Cat-" Once again, Cat's heart skipped a beat, but this time it was for a different reason. Did he know? "-I think I've made a friend. You'll have to visit me on the way back from your aunt's place. And maybe come visit me after that, if you ever get the chance." He said, blushing slightly. To hide her embarrassment, she brought up his. "You're blushing, Master Rahj." She teased. His blush deepened, and he struggled to explain. "It's just. Cat, I've never. well. I've never really had any real friends. I was kind of shunned while I was younger and even now, because of my heritage and because I'm so young and I own this stable by myself." He said. Cat felt her sympathy for him and fought not to hug him. She took his hand, which turned out to be worse than hugging him, because they both turned red when their hands touched. She quickly let go and awkwardly patted his shoulder. "Of course I'll visit you. I'm glad I've made a friend too." She smiled at him, and, to her great surprise, he blushed and turned his head. That simple action deepened her growing attraction for him. "It's dark now," she whispered. Rahj nodded, but neither of them moved. Finally, Cat stood up. "Goodnight," she said softly. Rahj stood up after her, and kissed her hand. "Goodnight, m'lady," he said. Cat shivered at the tone in his voice. It was like nothing she'd ever heard before. Before she did anything rash, she smiled at him, turned, and went into his room. She closed the door after Harlem walked in. Rahj stared after her as she went, feeling urges to call her back or go after her, but he just let her go. A few minutes after she had gone, he turned and climbed up the ladder to his temporary bed. 


	4. Mages and the Lioness

Warrior Princess  
  
Chapter Four, The Mages and the Lioness  
  
As Cat lie silently in bed with Harlem making dog-sleeping noises on the floor beside her, she thought about Rahj. She wondered if she was really attracted to him or if she just wasn't used to having a male friend near her age. And then there was how Rahj felt about her- what is she wanted to be more than friends and he didn't, or vice versa? She went over their moments together over the last few days. Sometimes she could remember a definite form of attraction between them, and others she couldn't detect one. Cat thought about this until she wore herself out and fell asleep. When she woke up, Cat felt both an excitement for meeting the mages Kaddar had spoke of and also sadness for leaving Rahj. Either way she felt about him, they had developed a bond and she would be visiting him as often as her new life would allow her to. She packed her things; which didn't take long because most of her belongings were in her saddlebags in the tack room. By the time she was up, Rahj had been up for at least a few hours. She found him checking Shadowdancer's legs for swelling. When he saw her, he straightened up. "She seems fine. All rested up. Her legs are fine, nothing torn or pulled. You can probably leave now, if you want to." He said. Cat nodded. "Thank you for everything, Rahj," she said, letting herself into her mare's stall. He stiffened, looking down at her. "What?" she asked. Rahj shook his head and went back to work, gathering his supplies and putting them outside the stall so he could groom her. She wondered if he was, for some reason, angry with her. "I can't pay you anything right now." she trailed off, suddenly remembering and feeling guilty. Rahj turned to her and smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it. I know you can be trusted." He went back to his work. So he wasn't mad at her, but something was wrong. "Rahj?" she asked. He looked up to show that he was listening. "Is. something wrong?" she asked timidly. He leaned on his pitchfork and sighed, looking tired. "Nothing, really. I had trouble sleeping last night. Not to mention my friend is leaving today." He smiled ruefully at her. Cat frowned slightly. "Why couldn't you sleep last night?" she asked. "Just. thinking." When she gave him an inquiring look, he shook his head. "Nothing important." He said in a way of explanation. Cat gave up and began to help him finish his morning barn chores. When they finished after an hour, Cat wondered if she should get ready to go. Rahj seemed to be thinking the same thing. "So. should you be getting Shadowdancer ready to go?" he asked. Cat shrugged. "I guess. But." she turned slightly red. This made him grin. "What?" he asked. Cat looked away. "I'm not sure if I want to leave yet," she said, and, to both her and Rahj's surprise, she flung her arms around his neck. Awkwardly he patted her back. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed another night," he said softly into her ear. She was tempted, but knew that the sooner she got to the mages, the sooner she could take back her father's throne. "I wish I could. But I need to get to-" she almost said 'the mages', but caught herself. "-my aunt. She's sick and needs me." She pulled back, and wiped the tears forming in her eyes away. "Well," she remarked with a grin. "I'd best get going before I give into temptation and stay here for another night." There was a flash of something burning in his eyes, but it was gone so fast that she had no chance of figuring out what it was. He nodded and went to get Shadowdancer's tack. "I'm going to get you some things for the road- you know, food, blankets, things like that." He said as he handed her the saddle. She nodded, touched by his generosity. She quickly brushed off and saddled the mare, who was looking better than she had in days. Once she had led the mare to the door, Rahj was waiting for her with Harlem sitting by his side. He loaded the saddlebags with the food, blankets, and a few oddly shaped paper-wrapped packages. Now, the time had arrived. Both of them stood there for a few minutes, unaware of what to say. After awhile, they both laughed awkwardly. "Well," Rahj said sadly. "I guess this is goodbye for now." She nodded, and hugged him again. This time it wasn't as strange. But as she began to pull her away, he pulled her back and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you, little one." He said, his voice rough and deep. Cat laughed and hugged him back just as hard. "I'm not that much younger than you," she teased gently. For a while they stood like that, neither wanting to move. Like this she felt comfortable, warm, and something else that she hadn't felt since she had last been with Dimitri or her family. All the while there was a heavy feeling growing in her chest, not exactly bad but not exactly good, either; as if something good was happening but it was being dampened. When they finally pulled apart, Cat tried to smile and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Just before her lips reached his cheek, he turned his head and caught her lips with his own. His hands moved from her back to her cheeks, cupping her face. Everything about the kiss was sweet and innocent, but Cat didn't feel just 'sweet and innocent'. Rahj laughed at her surprised expression when they pulled away. He kissed her a final time on the lips, firmly, before helping her mount up. This whole time she said nothing, shocked. Even when Rahj slapped Shadowdancer's rump to send them on their way, she sat in a silent stupor. Only when they had gone not ten meters did she get her mind back. She turned to see him watching her go, and wheeled Shadowdancer around. The mare, full of energy, spun on a dime and trotted happily back. When they reached the entrance of the stable, Rahj cocked his head at her. Before he could say anything, she hopped off Shadowdancer and walked quickly over to him. She stood on her toes and reached up to kiss him for one last time before she left. This time he deepened the kiss, surprising her again. For a few moments they went on like that, until Cat felt something nudge her gently in the small of her back. She stopped and turned around to see what it was. It was Shadowdancer, eager to go and impatient to wait while her mistress stood there with the Stable Boy. Cat grinned and turned back to Rahj, who was also grinning. They kissed again, both smiling. "You will stop by for a few days on your way back?" he inquired softly, lifting her chin so he could see directly into her eyes. Cat couldn't help but grin. "With a goodbye like that? How could I not?" Rahj smiled, something mixed with pride and affection that she found irresistible. She kissed him for a last time and mounted up. Shadowdancer pranced eagerly and Cat got her under control so Rahj could come over to her side. "One question," Cat said, for once looking down (if only by a few inches) at him. "How long have you wanted to do that? And was it a planned thing, or just random?" she asked. Rahj cocked his head again, thinking. "I've wanted to since the first day, but it became hard not to last night. And I guess it was a planned thing, but I never thought I'd actually go through with it." He grinned at her. He reached up and kissed her on the forehead, cheek, and finally, lips. "Goodbye, Cat," he said. "Goodbye, Rahj," she said. Then, "I'd better go before I decide not to." With one last smile, Cat rode out of the small town, with Harlem close behind. Cat rode for 2 weeks straight, making sure they went at a comfortable pace with night rests to keep her companions rested. Soon enough, she had reached Pirate's Swoop. She asked a blacksmith if he knew of 2 mages called Daine and Numair, and if so, where they might be. He quickly and easily pointed their whereabouts, but gave her a strange look as if he had seen her somewhere before. She thanked him and hastily headed in the direction he had pointed out for her. She found a small cottage surrounded by fields the blacksmith had directed her to, and was greeted by a girl several inches taller than her and a man who seemed at least 3 feet taller than her. The girl smiled at her and rubbed Shadowdancer's mane and Harlem's ears (as they had gathered around her despite Cat's worries that they would squish the thin young woman not much older than she. "Welcome to Pirate's Swoop, Cat," she said. Cat smiled back and the girl extended her hand. "I'm Daine, and this is Numair," she said. The huge, dark looking man smiled at her. She nodded at him. Then, Daine, having been nudged by Shadowdancer, turned her attention to the mare. She placed both hands on the mare's nose and leaned her forehead against Shadowdancer's. For a few moments, she stayed like that. Cat shot a questioning look at Numair, who mouthed 'wildmages', and shrugged. Cat nodded, remembering. Daine could communicate with all animals. Daine looked up at Cat after an apparent conversation with Cat's mare, and looked surprised. "Did you know your mare has met someone else with wild magic?" she asked with interest. This caught Cat's attention. She looked sharply at the girl. "Do you know who?" she asked. Daine averted her attention back to the mare, and then back to Cat. "A tall man, about 20, skin darker than most Tortallans. He's in a stable, and." Daine's face lit up with an ornery grin and she looked up at Cat again. "and you seem to be very friendly with him." She said. Cat blushed an amazing red. "Rahj?" she asked, confused. "He didn't say anything about it." Before Daine could say anything, Numair cut it. "20? Don't you think that's a little old for you?" he asked the Princess sharply. Both girls blinked at him. He blushed and looked at Daine, who grinned at him. "Point taken," he mumbled, making Daine laugh softly. "Anyway," she continued. "Shadowdancer said that his name was Rahj. She also said that he doesn't even know he has it. He just thinks he's a 'knack with animals', like I thought at the beginning. It's pretty strong, from what she says. She misses him." Daine leaned in so only she and Cat could hear. "and I don't think she's the only one." Cat grinned in spite of herself, and Daine laughed. She had forgotten how much she missed female human companionship. Once Shadowdancer had been let into the field with the other horses (with a short lecture from Daine, a fat gray pony led the dark mare to a shady tree.) Daine and Numair led Cat and Harlem into their house. Once they entered it, Cat felt at home. It was nothing like she's ever seen before; yet it was comfortable. There was only one chair in the living room; it was apparently for Numair because it was huge. Numair offered it to her and sat on the floor. Cat was used to this kind of the thing from being a Princess. Once they were all seated, they waited for Cat to get comfortable. Suddenly, being on a chair while everyone else was on the floor felt wrong. She fought the urge to join them until she couldn't. She quickly stood up and plopped next to Daine. Harlem, who had been sitting in Daine's lap, crawled so that he was sprawled over both girls' laps. Numair and Daine laughed at both Cat and Harlem. "So, Princess Kathryn," Numair said. It was a shock hearing her name again. "Kaddar told us why you're here, but he didn't go into detail." "Emperor Kaddar." Daine corrected, and Numair rolled his eyes darkly. Cat got the distinct impression that Kaddar was not his favorite person. "Well. as you know, the Grapiran army killed my family. I escaped with my bother, Harlem, and Shadowdancer. But that's it. I ran to Carthak, just because it was far from home. Guards there arrested me for being a prostitute who stole animals from a noble, but Kaddar recognized me. He got me help, sent me to you. He sent me to you because I want to learn to fight. I have to take back my father's throne. He said you could teach me a lot and that you would be up to the challenge." She finished. Both mages looked sympathetically at her. "I understand," Daine said, patting her knee. "when bandits killed my family, I went mad. Attacked practically everyone in sight. I can help you- archery, tracking, hunting, and Numair can teach you a few things. Maybe come up with some protective charms or something." She said. Numair nodded. He then got up and began to cook. "I know you're tired, but I think you should eat something before you go to sleep." He said. Cat smiled gratefully and caught Daine smiling at him with love and admiration. To pass the time while the food cooked, Daine told her what Harlem thought- about her, about what happened, about Rahj. "He's loyal to you," Daine said admiringly to her. "Kathryn, you've got a good friend in him. I don't think I could get him to abandon you if I ordered him to." Cat grinned and hugged her large friend around the neck. He looked adoringly up at her and licked her cheek. Both girls laughed and Daine went back to conversing with Harlem. "He remembers what happened the night you fled. He says that you protected him and your brother and risked your life to check if your sister was alright." A flash of emotion crossed the older girl's face. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Cat shook her head, not wanting to think about that at the moment. "What does he think about Rahj?" she asked Daine shyly. Daine laughed and asked the Great Dane. "He says that he's different from other people he's ever met before. Like me. He likes him, although he's not sure if he's the kind of person you usually are around." She looked slyly at Cat. "He also says that he likes him better than most human men, and that he would make a great life- mate for you. Strong, dependable, and he loves you." Cat buried her face in the dog's short fur to hide her pleasure and embarrassment. "How does he know that?" she asked. Daine shrugged. "Dogs can smell emotions. It's not as strong as hyena scent, but he can definitely smell it on him. And you know," she lowered her voice, making Cat lean over and Numair look at them. "from my experience, dogs always know the right choice about life-mates." And Numair called them to eat. That night, Cat fell asleep easily. Harlem rested his head on her shoulder, his body providing more warmth than the blankets. Her last thoughts before drifting off were of Rahj and Dimitri. Luckily, she was too asleep to hear Daine and Numair arguing softly late at night. "I don't like the sound of this 'Stable Boy'," Numair said. Daine shook her head. "Why not? He sounds wonderful from what Harlem says." "Yes, and he is knowingly making this poor, young girl think herself in love with him. We don't know what he's like. While she's gone, he could be with a new woman every night. We don't know he's not at the pub right now saying to all his drunken friends how he bedded the Princess Kathryn." Numair said. Daine sighed. "Kathryn seems to have a pretty sturdy handle on things by herself," she reminded him. "and we don't even know if he's bedded her or if he even knows who she really is. And I seem to remember a certain black-cloaked mage who bedded many curvy blonde debutantes, and even he was capable of falling and staying in love." Daine concluded. "Plus, I think you're just being protective of her because she's no father figure in her life anymore." "I'd still like to meet this Rahj for myself. What does he look like?" he asked. Daine explained him from the image Harlem had given her. "I don't like it at all. He sounds like a bored stable boy looking for some fun." He shook his head in disgust. Daine laughed. "He sounds like you!" she said, curls shaking with laughter. Numair softened and pulled her close to him. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said. Daine leaned her head against his chest. "And look how you turned out. What if he's the same?" Numair shook his head and kissed her. "We'll see. For now, though." he picked her up and carried her off to their room, Daine giggling all the way.  
  
Over the next two months, Daine and Numair spent their time training Cat to become a warrior- soon she could shoot arrows almost as well as Daine, hunt and track her own food, and even do small magic, like protection circles. They had suggested that in a week, Cat leave to visit Emperor Kaddar again and see if she passed his warrior test. But first, Daine said, she would learn to wield a sword. "I thought you said you'd never held a sword in your life," Cat asked Daine critically as they walked toward an open field. Daine grinned at her. "That's true. But the Lioness has," she said. Right then Cat noticed a small, compact woman on horseback standing with Numair. She stopped in her tracks. "THE Lioness??" she demanded. Daine laughed at her younger friend. "Yes, The Lioness. And don't worry, Cat, she's not as "larger than life" as you'd expect." With that, she broke into a run to meet the woman. Cat, still stunned, followed slowly with Harlem by her side. By the time she arrived, the Lioness and the two mages had greeted each other and were waiting patiently for Cat. "Alanna, this is Princess Kathryn, otherwise known as Cat." Numair said with a grin as he put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, your honor," she said. The Lioness had a wide smile and sparkling purple eyes, which made Cat uncomfortable at first. Cat smiled somewhat stiffly. "Hello," she said shyly, shaking the knight's hand. Alanna held out a sword for Cat to take. "Shall we begin?" she asked as Cat took the huge sword with a trembling hand. She then turned to Daine. "What have you been working on with her?" she asked. Daine thought a minute. "Well, she can draw a bow easily, and for the last month I've been building her upper body and arm strength, and also her reflexes. " The wildmage replied. "Excellent, shall we begin?" Alanna asked Cat. Cat, knowing she could respond no other way, nodded. Her stomach twisted sickeningly as she realized she would be dueling with the world-famous female knight; the Lioness. "Alright, first tip, Princess. Always watch your opponent's movements, it can give away what he's going to do next." Over the course of the next week, Cat learned how to (somewhat clumsily) wield a sword. Alanna was tough but encouraging, and Cat began to relax around her and trust her completely. The Lioness was not hard to like at all. The week soon came to an end, and it was time for Cat to leave her new friends. Alanna left the same day as Cat did, and their goodbye was short and sweet. The Lioness, not exactly a morning person, had hugged the Princess goodbye and given her a light, strong steel sword. She had wished her luck and left. Saying goodbye to Daine and Numair was even harder to do than saying goodbye to Alanna. Numair, becoming somewhat of an uncle to Cat, had warned her gruffly of dark, older men, hugged her goodbye, and went inside. Daine laughed at him as he went, and then turned to Cat. "Well, Princess, you've learned well. I'm fair certain you'll pass Kaddar's test." She said. Cat smiled sadly and wiped a tear away from her face. "I'm more scared of having no female companionship for the next 6 months than of failing Kaddar's test," she said with a laugh. Daine shook her head. "If Alanna can survive it for 7 years, you can survive it for that short a period of time." Daine replied. Cat hugged the older girl. "Any last minute female advice for me before I go?" she asked. Daine laughed and shook her head. "Just listen to yourself and your animal companions. They know you better than you do. They know who you should chose," Daine said, her dark eyes locking on Cat's. Cat cocked her head, confused. "I. I don't understand." she said. Daine shook her head. "Not today. You'll see soon." She said. With that, she slapped Shadowdancer's rump and sent them off, Harlem trotting lazily behind them. 


	5. Which One?

Warrior princess  
  
Chapter 5, Which One  
  
Author's Note: I've figured out what to call Cat's country/island: Parija! It's kind of a mix between the names of Paris and Persia, but pronounce it however you wish. So when I talk about Parija or the Parijians, you'll know who it is. Ok, that's it. Read on (. AN-this gets a little too sappy/romancy for my liking. I apologize in advance. Sorry. I tried to re-write it, but it would take too long. Keep reading, it'll get better. Just. suffer through this chapter. Tear. ;) Ok I'm done now  
  
Cat spent most of the time on her journey to Rahj's stable wondering what Daine meant by "which one you should chose". She was glad that the stable was on the way to the barge taking her to Carthak, because it was the one place she could stop and rest a few days to regain the animals' strength as well as her own. Within a little over a week, they were nearing the small town concealing Rahj's stable. Cat couldn't help but burst into a grin as they closed in on the small stable. A large outline of a man stepped into the entrance of the barn, and Harlem barked happily, loping towards the figure. Shadowdancer snorted and tried to break into a gallop, but Cat held her back. Not that she was trying to take her time, for her own heart was speeding up as well at the sight of him, but because she didn't want to accidentally run him over. She let the mare go at a lively trot, and they reached Rahj in no time. He laughed as the small mare shoved her delicate nose roughly into his hands, and, after a few moments, looked up at his young friend. His face broke into a wide grin and he moved to Shadowdancer's side and pulled Cat off her back. She flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly back. When they pulled back, he kissed her smoothly, catching her off guard. She quickly relaxed, but when he let go she was breathless. "Hello," she whispered shyly. Rahj laughed and kissed her again briefly. "Hello, m'lady," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly. "What took you so long?" he asked as he began to lead Shadowdancer to a stall. Cat shook her head and sighed. "My aunt was sicker than we'd anticipated. She's better now," she lied. Rahj grabbed her arm, and feeling her newly acquired muscles, raised his eyebrow at her. "Taking care of your aunt required this much arm strength?" he asked skeptically. Cat shrugged. "That and running her small farm for 2 months, yes." Rahj nodded, understanding, and ran his hands up and down her arms. Cat blushed again, as she was not used to having men touch her so voluntarily. When he bent in to kiss her again, she realized that she liked having him touch her, as long as he respected her. And he did. She smiled as he offered her his hand and led her to his room. "You can leave your things there, since you'll be staying there for the next few days," he said. Harlem lie down tiredly on the floor and promptly fell asleep. Rahj caught Cat's eye and they both laughed. Cat sat down heavily on the bed, also tired from her long journey. She looked up and caught the oddest expression on Rahj's face, and although she knew what was running through his mind, she acted as if she didn't. The look in his eyes was wild, barely under control. Just when she thought he would burst, he turned and looked at something on the wall. "So. how long do you think you'll be staying this time?" he asked, his voice much deeper and rougher than usual. Something inside her jumped and she had the strongest urge to grab him and kiss him, but held it back. "Maybe. a week. Shadowdancer should be well rested by then," she said, trying to keep her voice normal. Everything would be fine if we just get out of this room! Cat thought as her mind began to malfunction. Rahj laughed ironically. "You know she doesn't need a week to recover. You could leave tomorrow, if you wanted to." He said. Something in his voice was bitter and resentful, which annoyed her. "Alright, fine then, we'll be completely truthful here. I want to stay a week to be with you, and Shadowdancer's health is my excuse. Is that good enough for you?" she snapped, moody now. Rahj laughed and sat down next to her. "That's all I wanted to hear," he said. Suddenly, everything that had been there before was back, only hundreds of times stronger. Rahj's hands were shaking, she noticed, and her entire body was. "What is it?" he asked, his voice deep, rough, and shaky again. For a few moments, Cat wrestled with what she wanted to do more than anything and what she had to do, and finally her decision burst forth. "I need to check on Shadowdancer," she said, practically flinging herself off the bed and at the door. Once she was gone, Rahj sighed with disappointment. He was glad, though, that he had stopped trembling and was completely under control again. He fell back on the bed, rubbing his head, and then he got up to follow her. He found her in the stall with the mare, eyes closed and forehead against Shadowdancer's. Both breathed deeply, and it occurred to Rahj that they might be communicating in some way. He asked the mare politely if he could have a minute with Cat, and she agreed. She shook her head gently, waking Cat out of an almost-trance. Cat gasped when she saw him. "I'm sorry," Rahj said, leaning against the barn wall. "For what?" Cat asked. Rahj jerked his head in the direction of his room. "For that. Back there." He looked at her and she was looking confused. "I'm not sure what it was, but I know it wasn't your fault," Cat said. She refused to look him in the eye, afraid of what had happened before. He touched her arm gently. "It wasn't your fault either," he said, pulling her chin up to face him. Finally, she looked him in the eyes and relaxed; they were safe from whatever had held them captive before. Suddenly, Rahj looked questioning. "Who are you?" he asked. Cat shook her head and laughed, trying not to look nervous. "You know who I am. I'm Cat," she replied. Rahj shook his head, grabbing her arms and holding her in such a position that she couldn't move until he let her go. He sat down on the stall floor, forcing her to sit in his lap as well. "I want to know about your life. Your family." He demanded. Cat thought silently, wondering if she could tell him. After much debate, the fact that he was holding her so gently decided it for her that she would tell him. She knew she could trust him. "Rahj. I need to tell you something." Cat said shakily. "What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Is there any way we can go somewhere private? It's a secret. a pretty big one." She asked. Rahj nodded. "Either my room or the loft, and right now I suggest we go to the loft. It's less. tempting, and plus if we were screaming up there, anyone below would hear nothing." He replied, and stood up, leading the way to the ladder. Cat followed him, still doubtful on whether it was safe to tell anyone about her secret. When he stopped and held out his hand to help her up, she realized once again that she could trust him. Once they reached the top of the loft, Cat sat down opposite him. She sighed, and then began. "Rahj, I'm not exactly who you think I am. I mean, I am Cat, but I'm also something that you wouldn't expect. I'm in hiding, you could say." She sighed and shook her head, but Rahj just smiled, urging her on. Cat forced herself to go on. "My real name is Princess Kathryn." She said, sighing with relief and looking nervously for his reaction. "You mean.? Parija? The Graspir attacks? But. they said everyone died. they said they killed everyone and took everything valuable and took hostages to torture. they said they might have taken one of the princesses to." he swallowed and looked at his friend. "to. torture. And then kill. You can't be her." Although he said this, Cat could tell he believed her. "I was out of the room when the attacks began. By the time I got back. everyone was dead. Except my sister. She was dying. She told me to get out while I could, and I did. From there I traveled on Shadowdancer to Carthak. It's a crowded city, I figured, so no one would recognize me. Unfortunately, I was arrested because of Harlem and Shadowdancer, them being so well bred and me being a supposed 'prostitute'. Anyways, they took me to the Emperor but he recognized me. He helped me out, gave me money, took in my brother. I owe him a lot. He sent me to two mages in Tortall- Pirate's Swoop. Daine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin. They, along with Alanna the Lioness, trained me to fight. And now I'm on my way back to Carthak to see if I'll pass a test to become a warrior. You see, my sister's dying wish was that I take back my country, and I intend to. After that. I don't know. But that's my story- I'm a princess." Cat finished, afraid to see Rahj's response. He pulled her into a tight hug, and for the first time since the attacks, Cat let tears fall down her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rahj asked softly, but he knew why. Cat felt her body break into sobs as Rahj spoke soothingly into her ear. "I don't understand anything, Rahj. I can't handle this now." She said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You know I'll help you. And you've got the Emperor of Carthak behind you. Not to mention the greatest warrior Tortall's ever seen, and two extremely powerful mages. And your family. And me." Rahj reminded her. For some reason, his point calmed her down. "You said yourself twice," she laughed gently. Rahj nodded. "That's because I wanted to make sure you knew I'm here for you." He answered. Cat realized that Rahj's voice was becoming deep and relaxing, that he was trying to help her go to sleep. "I know you are," she replied sleepily. Rahj lie down and Cat followed suit, laying her face on his chest and relaxing even more as his arm wrapped around her. Within minutes, Cat was asleep, but Rahj lay awake, stroking her hair and thinking. He had in his arms one of the only heirs to the small throne of a southern island, and he loved her. But she was a princess, and he was a stable boy. Although he outdid her in age, she was, by stature and wealth, much higher than him. Part of him said that she was a smart girl and knew what she was getting herself into, but another nasty part of him screamed that she was too young to know even what she wanted, or if what she wanted was what she needed. He knew that once she had her throne back, she would be forced to leave him. His two choices were to let her figure it out on her own, or to break things up now before anyone got more attached. No, he thought angrily. I promised to be there for her. Confused, he decided to let it go. He kissed her forehead, then her lips, and fell asleep. The next morning Cat woke up extremely early to find Rahj still asleep. They spent the next week together, inseparable. Each night was spent talking in the loft, where they often fell asleep like they had the first time. Although they were now closer than ever, Cat noticed that at times he was distant, almost nervous. On the last day, she realized why. As they got her few items and Shadowdancer ready for the trip ahead, Rahj was edgy and uncomfortable, refusing to touch her for very long or keep eye contact. Confused, Cat asked him about it. "Rahj, is something wrong? Why are you acting so strange? Yesterday you had no problem kissing me, and now you won't even look at me." She had trouble keeping her voice from cracking. Rahj sighed, angrily slamming the saddle down. "I promised that I'd always be there for you, and I swear I will, but Cat, do you realize who you are and who I am? Who would accept a princess and a stable boy together?" he asked. Cat sat, open mouthed in shock. So that's what bothered him. She took his hand and cornered him against the wall. "Rahj, I don't care about that. I need you for life to make sense." She pleaded. Rahj looked at her for a long time, then shoved past. "You don't understand how much you're ruining your life by me. I'm sure someone else would love you just as much and they might have a proper background." At this, Cat became angry. "So I'm just a silly little girl who has no idea what in Goddess' name she's doing? And I can't make my own decisions because I don't really know what's going on?" she demanded, once again cornering him. He backed away from her but still fought back. "No, but you're too young to make decisions that might ruin your life. I can't let you make one of those, even if it makes me happy." He snapped. Cat frowned. "I know very well what won't and will ruin my life, and I know for a fact that you could in no way ever ruin it. Just by being in it, you've made it better. My people value brains as well as heart's desires and true love, and many of our past kings and queens were once lowly peasants. My own mother was a washer girl for the queen, and my father fell in love with her. Now she-" Cat swallowed and re-worded "-and she was queen." Rahj did not respond but tightened Shadowdancer's girth. "You're ready to leave now," he said stiffly, holding out the reins for her. She looked from the reins to Rahj, and her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed his hand, dropping the reins and pulled herself into his presence. She kissed him, gently then roughly, again and again until he kissed her back with just as much emotion. After several minutes, he pushed himself away from her. "No," he said, eyes angry and bright at the same time. He turned abruptly and left her to mount and leave on her own. Harlem whined and looked after him, and then up at Cat uncertainly. She shook her head and mounted Shadowdancer. Before she could get off, she kicked the mare and galloped crazily out of the barn, not looking back. For days Cat rode in silence, never eating much and always tired. They reached the barge in record time and were soon in Carthak. When she arrived, a small dark man showed her a secret entrance to Kaddar's wing of the palace. He was happy to see her; it was apparent in his features. Her heart was bursting in excitement to see her brother. Kaddar walked slowly towards her, a small boy in tow holding his hand. Before Cat could control herself, she broke into a run and crouched to hug her little brother. "Dimitri," she squeaked, joyful tears streaming down her face. He giggled and wrapped his tiny fists in her long free hair. "'Kat," he murmured. "Wecome back!" at this, Cat laughed in surprise and looked up at Kaddar. "Did you teach him that?" she asked with a grin. Kaddar, who looked torn between joining their happy reunion and staying the stiff, distanced Emperor, smiled slightly down at her. "Yes, among a few other things." He held out his hand to help her up. Even with her newly acquired muscles, lifting her brother had become more difficult in the last few months. "You're getting heavy," she told him, and he grinned. Cat laughed and touched his nose, making him laugh more. She glanced at Kaddar, and he was staring at her with a look she recognized from their meeting two months back; it was wistful and affectionate, and as it had before it made her feel wonderful. She smiled back at him and for a second he seemed to lose his royal air, blushing and ducking his eyes away from her face. Once he regained his composure, he spoke. "Kathryn, tomorrow your test begins. You must get your rest and eat well tonight. I will show you to your room so you may change for dinner. Then you must sleep." He smiled stiffly. "Call me Cat, Kaddar." She reminded him as they set off up the many flights of richly carpeted stone stairs. To her surprise, he turned around to smile at her. "Right. I remember." As they headed silently towards Cat's room, she wondered what would happen if she failed Kaddar's test. Even scarier was the question of what would she do if she did pass. After a few minutes of moving endlessly up behind Kaddar, she decided that she would head to the city of Parija and rally her people to help over throw the Graspirans. The Parijian royalty was well known for being extremely kind to the common people, taking numerous trips to the city and working hard to keep them happy. The people loved their King, Queen, and all royalty; they would be happy to take back their country from Graspir. Before she realized, Kaddar walked towards a tall, light colored door and unlocked it with a key he had in his pocket. He saw her staring at it. "I'm the only one in the entire world with a key to this door. You'll be safe in here," he shrugged. Cat nodded and followed him in. The room was beautiful, all light colors and fresh-air scents. Everything felt light, airy, and comfortable; like a butterfly wing. Every entrance to the room seemed heavily guarded by magic, and they shimmered whenever Cat or Kaddar moved through them. Dimitri liked this effect so much that he busied himself walking back and forth through the doorways, Harlem following like the good guard dog he was. Both the Emperor and the Princess watched him for a minute, grinning until they realized they were just standing there. Kaddar jerked quickly, as if startled, and began showing her around. "This is your closet. you can keep your clothes in here. Over here is the washroom. changing closet.-" he stopped as Cat cut him off, grinning. "Kaddar. I know what these things are. I need to change, and I'm sure you must prepare for dinner as well." She smiled kindly as he blushed and began stuttering. "Yes. yes. I'll leave now. I'll see you shortly." He left the room, closing the door securely behind her. Cat grinned and headed to the closet, finding a silk dress there just as Kaddar had told her. He really was the complete opposite of Rahj. While Rahj was charming, friendly, flirty, and free, Kaddar was shy, polite, adorable, and structured. It boggled her mind how she could fall for two men who were complete opposites. She jumped at that thought, spooked. First of all, since when had she fallen for Kaddar? And secondly, why was she still falling for Rahj after he had been so rude days before? Now completely confused, Cat pulled on the silk dress and combed through her hair, tying it in a knot at the back of her head. She wiped a blotch of green coloring off of Dimitri's face and patted down his hair before walking out of the door. She was surprised to see Kaddar there waiting for her, dressed richly and looking completely different from when she had seen him minutes ago. He gaped at her, then blushed and looked away. He held out his arm to her. "Who are we eating dinner with, that you need all this fancy clothing?" she asked him. Kaddar stiffened slightly. "As you are supposedly dead, we are having dinner privately. The others think I am away having dinner with a noble somewhere." He explained. Cat nodded. Once they were seated, the food was served. Cat had not tasted anything so wonderful in months. Kaddar laughed at her excitement over the food. Dimitri was tired halfway through the third course and Kaddar called for a slave to take him to bed and watch him. Once they had finished, Kaddar began to escort her back to her room. It was a long journey, at least 10 minutes, so she offered to go alone. "Kaddar, I'm sure I would be fine on the way back. You don't have to come, if you'd rather go to your own bedchamber." She told him. Kaddar shook his head. "No. It is dangerous for you to go anywhere on your own, especially with you being who you are. With me here, I can explain your presence. I have been taught since I was a young child to always, under any circumstances, escort a woman anywhere she went. Plus, I have the only key to unlock your room and I want to walk you there." He grinned at her, and she laughed. "That many reasons, and I couldn't think of one of them. I must be tired." "Exactly. I must escort you in case you should fall asleep on your way up." Cat laughed again, and Kaddar grinned. The two royalties joked and talked all the way up to Cat's half-hidden room. When they arrived there, the slave Kaddar had called to take Dimitri let herself out of Cat's room. "He is asleep, majesties." She said while staring at the floor. Cat frowned, hating being called majesty while this girl would not look to her face. She tried to conceal that as the slave girl went hurriedly down to the kitchens. Finally, she couldn't anymore. "Thank you!" she called desperately after the girl. Either she was too far to hear, or she pretended not to. Cat made a face and turned back to Kaddar, who seemed to be fighting a smile. "What?" she demanded. Kaddar laughed finally. "Nothing. you just can't stand having people wait on you, that's all." He explained. "It just. should surprise me, but for some reason, it doesn't." "I don't like slavery," Cat stated firmly. "It's completely." she searched for a suitable word. "It's just wrong, and there's no way to defend it." She said. Kaddar shook his head. "Apparently, I should abolish slavery," Kaddar said, but his eyes were light and joking. Cat snorted. "It would certainly be a start," she said. Kaddar cocked his head at her. "Sometimes I wonder how you are a Princess," he told her. She shrugged. "That's Parija for you," she said. Once again, Kaddar laughed. "Well, Princess, it's time for me to leave now. Sleep well, because your test is tomorrow, and unless you want to stay here for more training, I'd do well on it." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. Once he straightened, they both just stood there, unaware of what to do. Cat gave up and hugged him around the neck. He laughed quietly and hugged her back. When they pulled part of the way apart, they were once again unsure of what to do. Cat felt her stomach tumble nervously as Kaddar's face mirrored how she felt. Suddenly, to her surprise, Kaddar leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was so shocked that she almost didn't see him pull away, bright red, and bid a quick farewell. In fact, she stood standing there in shock after he had turned and headed down the stone steps. Harlem finally barked at her from the open doorway, waking her from her trance. Silently, she walked in and closed the door behind her. She knelt and wrapped her arms around Harlem's neck. He very solemnly put a paw on her shoulder, as if he understood. Cat giggled and stood up. "You're sweet." She told him. He wagged his tail and looked happily up at her. She grinned and changed hurriedly into her nightclothes, and then checked on Dimitri. He was sound asleep. She kissed him on the forehead and then pulled his blanket up to cover him better. She climbed into bed and Harlem jumped up at the foot of the bed. He fell asleep easily on her feet. Cat wished she could fall asleep so easily. She cleared her mind of all males except for Harlem and Dimitri and was asleep before she knew it. 


	6. The Test

Warrior Princess  
  
Chapter 6, The Test  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this chapter should be better than the last one- far less sappy. Much more plot, this one actually has a point (gasp!). Some of it will be sappy, but it's going to have action to. Alright, high fives, I know ;)  
  
Cat woke the next morning feelings strange. So strange, in fact, that she felt nothing. It was as if overnight she had fallen into a deep, heavy, thick fog and couldn't get out. Somewhere beyond the fog she could feel a remote sense of fear, anxiety, and excitement, but it was barely there and hard to recognize. Her body felt fine, her mind sharp but emotionless. She got out of bed, quickly got dressed and tied her hair in the tightest way she possibly could. She made sure her sword, dagger, and bow were in the best condition she could, and then tied Harlem to the leg of the bed with a sturdy rope. "Sorry, Boy," she apologized quickly, patting his head. "I can't have you attacking my test-givers." He whined but shut up when Cat dropped a large, meaty bone in front of him. He licked her hand gratefully before attacking his bone. Cat grinned and began to pick Dimitri up. It was hard, but she had him in her arms without waking him in under a minute. She grabbed her weapons with her other hand and as soon as she was out of her room, a slave took Dimitri (also without waking him). "Thank you," she said gratefully to the slave, who stared at the ground. Cat remembered to pull up her mask (to hide her face from the men chosen to give her the test) and re-checked her weapons. She set her war- face (as Alanna had taught her so well, a needed component in combat) and headed off to the duel courtyard. Before she walked in, Kaddar grabbed her arm and threw her in a side room. "Are you ready for this?" he asked anxiously. Cat nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She shrugged, and Kaddar stood up impatiently. "You're not nervous enough! These men- the ones giving you your test- are tough. I mean it, Cat; this isn't just going to be a walk through the park. Two-thirds of the men we test fail. You have to anticipate this, get excited, get nervous, whatever. You need the adrenaline rush. Without it, you have no chance." He finished, still looking worried. Cat felt a little bit of the fog fade away as Kaddar looked at her and she remembered the last night's kiss. After a minute of thinking, Kaddar continued. "I mean, Cat, you need to do well. Get angry. Remember, you can avenge your family by doing well in this." Kaddar had her hands now, and he could see the anger and emotion flare up in her eyes as he spoke of her family. He continued, hoping to strike up more nerves. "Princess Kathryn of Parija, daughter of King Elijah and Queen Faith, this is the only way to take back what's yours. Remember back to when you first discovered what the Graspir had done. Remember seeing your entire family dead. Remember your sister's last wishes, and what your father would want you to do." Kaddar finished because now he could see how angry and anxious she was to fight. And it scared him a little bit, watching the gentle-looking Parijian with every muscle in her body tensed, fists clenched, breathing heavily. "Cat," he said, pulling her out of her complete madness for a second. "Be angry. Fight for your family. But remember you can't fight with pure emotion. Control it. Structure it." After a minute, Kaddar realized the look in her eyes. She was angry, oh yes, but she would conserve it. She was ready. Kaddar sighed and flopped down on the chair as Cat began to stretch herself out and triple-check her weapons. She finished quickly and looked up at him. "Thank you, Kaddar, I think you just saved my kingdom," she said briskly before pecking him on the cheek and heading for the court. As she and her first opponent got ready (the first test was hand-to-hand combat with no weapons. Cat excelled in this, because Alanna had taught her rarely known Shang moves.) men brought them their thin padding. Her opponent was large and muscular, and obviously full of himself. He strutted around, pointing at Cat and laughing with her other opponents. She would be fighting the best in every field. He was huge, and Cat was guessing that if there were any bets going on, they were on him. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve. "Fighters ready?" Kaddar called from above. Cat and her opponent turned and bowed to him. "First rule: if the horn is blown, cease all fighting. Second: if the opponent is down, cease fighting. Third: avoid using and/or hitting the mouth and eyes. Ready. begin!" with that, Cat's opponent's large fist slammed right into where her head had been, but she had ducked. Low to the ground, she spun and kicked him hard in the back of the shins, making him lose his balance. He stumbled a bit, enough to give her time to center her thoughts. Before she knew what was happening, he was holding her arm in a bone-cracking grip. Immediately she turned, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and kicked it hard. They heard a sick crunching noise. The large man cried out in pain and anger as the crowd cheered. He held his injured arm behind him as he charged at her. Now knowing that his weakness was his temper, Cat toyed with it. She held her ground, looking frightened, until the last minute, when she jumped nimbly out of the way, and jumped behind him. This made him extremely mad. He turned, breathing like an angry bull. This time he charged, aiming for her neck. She ducked once again, grabbed his good arm, and flipped him easily (from his own momentum) over her shoulder. He landed with a loud thud and struggled to get up. Once he finally stood, he broke into a charge again. 'Does he ever learn?' Cat wondered as once again, she dived out of the way just in time. But this time, his return wasn't as predictable. Just after passing her, he spun on his heels and grabbed her roughly around the middle. In his complete rage, he grabbed her arm and bit down hard, drawing blood. By now the horn was blowing. She yelled out in pain and frustration and hit him repeatedly in the face to no avail. He would not let go of her arm, like a rabid dog. Finally, she let him have her surprise: she hit him as hard as she possibly could in the nose. Shocked, the man dropped Cat. She bounced up, bloody but ready to end it. Once more he charged at her, raving mad and ugly. Cat bent slightly on her right supporting leg, and at just the right moment sprung up and kicked him square in the forehead. The force of her kick plus his speed knocked him out. Cat had won. Kaddar rushed to her side and bowed to her (and her to him) before congratulating her. Immediately, he pulled her out of the courtyard to receive medical care for the bite on her left arm and the large bruise on her right. As soon as the slave nurse had left, Kaddar pulled her into a tight hug. "You were wonderful! I was so worried," he confided. "You'd better not get too hurt in the next match, or you'll be all red and purple by sundown." He checked the bite marks on her arm. "Barbarian," he muttered. "Even in hand-to-hand combat, who bites their opponent? Especially if they know their opponent is female." He shook his head in disgust. Cat shrugged. "Hey, it's combat, what do you expect? At least now I'm not so worried, that was going to be my worst test." She explained, suddenly tired. "How long until my next test?" she asked. "Two hours." Kaddar replied. Cat rested her head on Kaddar's chest. "See you in two hours, then." She said, closing her eyes. "I can't, I have to go," Kaddar said, but Cat just mumbled something about shutting up and letting her rest. Kaddar grinned and kissed her forehead before carrying her into a private room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cat's bow and arrow test went all right; even thought she hit every single moving target bull's eye, she barely hit the targets when they were still. While Daine had taught her everything she knew, she couldn't pass on her sheer talent. Even then, Cat was pretty good. Her final test of the day was a duel with swords. Cat knew the rules and the tricks; she wasn't taught by the greatest human being to wield a sword for no reason. Her fear of being speared to death protected her. Any blow that was made at her was met and returned. Her duel test went good as well, although her opponent had her cornered at sword-point for a few seconds, which Cat knew cost her dear. But she had quickly knocked the sword out of her opponent's hand, which meant she won. She was relieved that everything was over, and it showed when she collapsed into Kaddar's arms after being told she'd passed. Slaves had rushed to take her from him, but he insisted on taking her to her room and caring for her himself. He decided inwardly that she would stay another night before heading out. Once he got to her room, he unlocked the door (with some difficulty) and called for Dimitri to be brought up. He lay Cat down on her bed after pulling off her boots (he didn't think she would like sleeping in them because they were covered with muck and grime) and waited for Dimitri to be returned. The slave quickly returned the young prince and left without a word. Kaddar closed the door behind her and locked it. At the noise, Cat woke up. "Hello," she said sleepily. Kaddar smiled down at her proudly. "Hello," he responded. "You proved everyone wrong out there, Princess. A lot of people owe money now," he teased lightly. Cat grinned. "I love making people eat their words." She told him. He laughed quietly. "You would," he grinned. "How are you doing? How do you feel?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She sat up and leaned against him, her back against his chest. "I'm okay. Really sore. I wish that man hadn't bitten me now," she laughed. "At least I'll have a battle scar to show off." She joked. Saying that her body was sore was an understatement. Every time she moved, her muscles screamed. Kaddar picked up her arm and looked it over again. "Mmm," he said lightly. Cat felt drowsy and stupid as she leaned more heavily against him, relying on him to keep her upright. Being that drowsy made it easy to talk about anything. "Kaddar?" she mumbled sleepily. He made a soft noise in reply (obviously, Cat wasn't the only one tired.) "What was last night about?" she asked. At that, she felt his body stiffen and he woke up completely. "What, you mean.?" he asked, glad she was facing away from him, because he was blushing. "Yes. When you kissed me." She said matter-of-factly. Kaddar laughed nervously. "Well, I just, you know." he trailed off. Cat shook her head. "No, I don't." "I think you know I've been attracted to you since the beginning. I guess it was easier to do that now, because you're supposedly dead." He answered. He paused for a minute. "Cat. I was wondering." "If I'm attracted to you?" she asked. Kaddar nodded. Not wanting to talk anymore, Cat turned to face him and kissed him before laying her head on his shoulder and burying her face in his neck. She fell asleep right then, and Kaddar, not as surprised as he should've been, laid back and pulled the covers over her and himself. Any other time he would've been 100% awake because her lips were touching his neck, but now it was just comfortable. Minutes later he was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Cat and Kaddar were up early and ready to leave before the rest of the palace had even stirred. He was escorting her out again, as they had done the first time Cat left the palace. They brought Dimitri with them so Cat could say goodbye before taking back their kingdom. "Next time you see me, you'll be the main heir to the throne," she whispered to the sleeping toddler. Kaddar gave a small smile. They set off to the barge connecting Carthak to the rest of the world, including Parija. Cat's heart leapt in her chest when she thought about going home to her people who loved her so much. Kaddar and Cat talked about a number of different topics until they came to themselves. "So. is there anyone else. you know, besides me?" Kaddar asked somewhat nervously. Cat sighed. "Sort of. not really. I don't know," she replied truthfully. Kaddar nodded understandingly. "Who is he? Why are you unsure?" he asked. Cat brooded for a minute before answering. "His name is Rahj. He owns a stable in a tiny town in Tortall." At the look on Kaddar's face, she explained. "He's only a year or two older than you. His father owned the stable and died, leaving it to him. He's a wildmage, but I don't think he knows." She shrugged, trying not to talk about him like she had ever loved him. "He was fine with me until he found out who I was. Then he decided that I was too good for him and that he would be ruining my life if we stayed together." Kaddar looked slightly impressed. "That was a wise choice. I don't know if I could've done that." He said. Cat looked at him sharply. "What do you mean, 'wise choice'?" she asked. Kaddar shrugged. "Just that he's a stable boy and you're a Princess. It doesn't work that way. I'd think you'd know better." He gave her a sideways look, but she was too annoyed to care. "My mother was a washer-girl!" she retorted angrily. Kaddar looked like he had just realized something terrible. "You love him, don't you?" he asked sadly. At the tone in his voice, Cat softened. She looked at him gently. "Kaddar," she said softly. He looked away quickly. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. Cat concentrated on keeping a half-asleep Dimitri happy, while Kaddar just stared ahead. When they arrived 10 minutes early, Cat checked her belongings, Shadowdancer, and Harlem before heading over to say goodbye to Kaddar and Dimitri. This time, saying goodbye to the little Prince wasn't as hard. She hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna go fight for us," she informed him, and then kissed him on the nose. He giggled and then she sat him on the ground so she could say goodbye to Kaddar. He stood stiffly, staring into the distance. "I'm sorry, I have no right to be angry." He said. "I don't own you; you have the right to be in love with whomever you wish." Cat hated this. "Kaddar," she pleaded. His features hardened. "Kaddar!" this time there was an almost begging tone in her voice. He looked at her. While she had her chance, she reached up and kissed him. It was a little bit of a stretch; Kaddar was tall compared to her. He soon bent slightly and kissed her back, cupping her face with his dark, warm hands. When they pulled apart, Cat threw her arms around the Emperor's neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight. Cat bent to pick up Dimitri again. She held him while she and Kaddar made their goodbyes. When the last whistle for the barge rang, Cat handed Dimitri to Kaddar and mounted Shadowdancer. She leaned over to kiss the Prince's curly brown hair, and then Kaddar. He didn't seem to want to stop kissing her, and she didn't either; but she had to. She had a kingdom to recover. They got on the barge and just as it began pulling away from the dock, Kaddar yelled to her. "The second you need my help, contact me. They'll be there before you know it!" 


	7. Parija

Warrior princess  
  
Chapter 7, Parija  
  
As the barge pulled away from the shore, Cat turned on Shadowdancer's back to wave at Kaddar and Dimitri. She saw Kaddar raise the Parijian Prince, her little brother, into the air so he could wave goodbye. Her face broke into an ironic smile. She blew kisses at them, in her heart aiming them at both. Dimitri awkwardly blew her kisses back, making her giggle. Kaddar, too, blew her kisses, but his were more serious. Cat blushed slightly and waved again until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned, sighing, to face what would in a few hours be her old home. Mixed emotions rose in her chest; part of her wanted to scream and dance with joy and gallop Shadowdancer towards her home, but part of her never wanted to go back. She knew that no matter what she felt, she had to go back to save her people and take back her father's kingdom. She would rule it until Dimitri was old enough to marry and rule it on his own. The idea of ruling an entire island gave Cat the chills; she hated politics. Her people would not give her trouble. In fact, the Parijian people were loyal and devoted to their royalties. It was the opposing island, the Graspir, which worried her. She frowned as she thought of them. Quickly she changed her train of thought to something less angering. Realizing that after yesterday's complicated and trying test she was still tired, Cat dismounted Shadowdancer and sat down against the railing of the barge. Harlem immediately moved to her side, and she laid her head down on his side. She fell asleep quickly, and Shadowdancer scooted closer to her mistress and canine friend, shielding them from all other actions on the barge and casting her comrades in cool shade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the barge neared land, Shadowdancer raised her head and inhaled deeply. Something in the air excited her. She whinnied loudly and jumped impatiently in her place. She bent her head to nudge Cat awake before going back to shaking her head, stomping her feet, and snorting loudly. Cat woke up quickly, calming the mare. "You smell home, huh?" she asked soothingly, rubbing the mare's ears. Shadowdancer let out a heavy sigh. Cat leaned against her, and sighed too. Her mixed feelings about coming home were hitting her extremely hard right now. She whistled to wake Harlem as she grimly mounted Shadowdancer. The bridge was let down and Cat shook her head inevitably. "Well. let's go," she said, clucking to her horse. Shadowdancer pranced happily off the barge, once again throwing her head up in the air to breathe in the scent of the familiar, her home. Cat had to laugh; it felt good to be home. As Parija had only one main town (and many sub-towns and farming communities,) Cat headed there. The royal Parijian castle overlooked Leaina, Parija's biggest city. Cat turned her head at the sight as they rode through the crowded streets. She knew where she was headed: Mythos Skoni, the local pub. Cat knew that it was the largest building in Parija apart from the castle. She also knew the bartender, Rinaldi, as her father had taken her to the pub since she was little. Back when she was considered alive, she and Rinaldi had been pals. He also had great influence over the rest of the town. Cat intended to use this in her favor. She tied Shadowdancer to the back hitching post and summoned Harlem to follow her. As she stepped into the dark, crowded, noisy pub, nostalgia overcame her. She re-adjusted the hood covering her face and walked up to the bar. "Rinaldi," she said gruffly, lowering her voice. He looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked, in his usual dealing-with-strangers manner. Cat grinned, glad her hood covered her expression. "Two Queen Mary's, on the rocks," she said, using the secret code Rinaldi used for 'secret trading in private'. He gave her a queer look and put his rag down. "Carter," he said to a young man near him that Cat recognized as Frankie Carter. He was a year older than her, and would show her around while King Elijah talked with Rinaldi. She remembered the last time she had seen her old friend, he had teased relentlessly about her dress and face- paint. She had always had a crush on him, even when she was a tiny child. Rinaldi motioned for her to follow him into his secret trade room in the back of the pub, shaking her from her thoughts. When they arrived, he locked the door behind them and leaned against a barrel of mead. "What d'ya got?" he asked. Cat moved to lean against the door. "Rinaldi," she said, lowering her voice again. "No matter what I say, promise me you won't raise your voice above a whisper." She said. Rinaldi gave her another strange look. He nodded. "And whatever you do, keep yourself under control." She said. Once again he nodded. Cat looked at her left, where Harlem was sitting. She sighed, wondering if she should just pull the hood off or tell him first. "Rinaldi," Cat began, dropping her deep voice. "What would you say if I told you one of the princesses survived? That she was alive right this minute, and needed your help?" Cat asked. Rinaldi gave Cat a very strange look indeed. "That can't be," he said gruffly. "The Graspiran soldiers killed 'em all. But if Kathryn or Kira happened to be alive and needed help, I'd be the first in line to." He said slowly. "Why do you ask such a far-fetched question?" Cat pulled off her hood, and Renaldi jumped back in horror. "No! You're. you're. dead! They said they'd killed you all!" he was shaking slightly. Cat growled. "They lied. I got away, Renaldi. I saved Dimitri too." She explained. He reached out and touched her cheek gingerly. "It's you," he said, still shaking in disbelief. She grinned as tears began to form in his eyes. "I mean. when I'd heard you was all killed, I didn't know what to do. Princess Kathryn, I will do anything you ask of me. I am at your service." At this, Renaldi bowed to her and then stood, embracing her in a hug. "How are you doing?" he asked kindly. Cat wiped suddenly teary eyes. "I was alright before I got back here," she said, and then broke into the long story of what had happened that night and what she did after, and her plan to take back Parija. Right as she neared the end, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Frankie. "Renaldi? You okay in there?" he asked. Renaldi gave Cat a questioning look and she nodded before pulling on her hood. "Fine. Frankie, come in here for a moment," Renaldi said, unlocking the door to let Frankie in. Once the dark haired young man with the bright and intense eyes had let himself into the trading room and locked the door behind him, Renaldi spoke. "Bow to your Queen, Frankie," he said quietly. Frankie's eyes shifted from Renaldi to Cat. She pulled the hood off her face, and he gasped in surprise. He rushed at her, paused and bowed, and then flung his arms around her. Cat giggled, so glad to be with her old childhood friend again. He picked her up and swirled her around, and then set her down. He grinned at her as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized with a smile. "It's just been so long," Cat sat down and Frankie sat with her, hanging his arm lazily around her shoulders. Renaldi gave him a look. "Frankie," he warned. "Remember, she's Queen now." He reminded him. Cat shook her head. "I haven't been a Princess, let alone a Queen, for over a year. I'm. different now." She said. Renaldi smiled down at her like an uncle would. "You have changed since I last saw you. What do you need our help with?" he asked. Cat took a deep breath. "I want to take back Parija. I've been training for the last three months; I'm a warrior now. I want you two to help me rally the people. We need to rebel against the Graspir, just take back the island. I plan on attacking by next month. I have 2 mages and part of the Carthak army coming to help me. We need to build an army and train them before next month, and we have to make sure the Graspir don't suspect a thing. They can't know I'm alive, they can't know I'm here. They have to be clueless of our attacks." Cat finished, looking hopefully at her two old friends. Renaldi wrinkled up his nose thoughtfully. He looked at Frankie. "The dungeon." he said. Frankie nodded enthusiastically. Cat cocked her head at them. "Dungeon?" she asked. Renaldi nodded. "This place has had a dungeon since it was built. Place to hide runaways, something odd like that. It's huge, we could meet and train your army down there." He suggested. Cat nodded quickly. "Perfect. We can't waste any time, so Renaldi, I'm going to ask you to gather the people of Leaina in the pub. Just tell them. I'm alive and I want to rebel against the Graspir. I need an army as fast as I can get one. Any man, woman, or child that wants can help. Send messengers to other parts of the island to spread the word. Any person who doesn't need to leave and get weapons or deliver the news can wait in the pub." Cat thought a minute. " Pick two especially loyal, trustworthy men out. I need one to ride to Pirate's Swoop and deliver a message from me to Master Numair Salmalin and Daine Sarrasri. I'll give that to you after you have told everyone. Send the other to Emperor Kaddar of Carthak. Frankie, you show me the dungeon and help me set up the training camp." She instructed. Both men nodded, and then Renaldi smiled at her. "You remind me so much of your father," he said before leaving the trading room. Cat smiled sadly before looking up at Frankie. "So," she said briskly. "Where's this dungeon?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Renaldi was right; the dungeon was huge. The entire thing was under not only the pub, but also several houses surrounding the pub. It was the perfect secret place to train her rebel army. After setting up, Cat wrote her notes to Daine and Numair and Kaddar, explaining to them when she estimated she would begin the rebellion and (for Daine and Numair, at least) if there was anything they could start doing now, she was in their debt if they could do it. Later, Renaldi came down with two men following him. He reported on everything that was happening so far. "Every being in Leaina is working for your rebellion, Queen Kathryn. Messengers have been sent to all corners of the isle, and they shall be arriving with recruits by tomorrow night. The blacksmiths are working hard on forging as much armor and weaponry as they can. Women are making more food to contribute to the army. I'd say that by tomorrow night at the least, we can begin the training. There two men were chosen by me to deliver your messages. Princess Kathryn, this is Joseph Cuore and Andre deLamer." At this, Joseph knelt at Cat's feet and took her hand, kissing it respectfully. He had tears in his eyes. "Your Highness, I am under your will. I will do what you ask and remain loyal and trustworthy. What is my task?" Cat handed him the note for Daine and Numair. "This goes to Pirate's Swoop in Tortall, to a mage called Numair Salmalin and a wildmage called Daine Sarrasri. Once in Pirate's Swoop, find the local blacksmith and ask him for directions. He will lead you to their home. Thank you, sir." She finished, smiling down at him. He wiped a tear away. "Your Highness, the people of Parija are ecstatic to have their royal Princess back. We will do whatever you ask of us." Cat smiled at him. "It's good to be home," she joked lightly. Joseph smiled. Now cat turned to Andre. He was a smaller man than Joseph and seemed nervous. "Sir, you will be taking this to Emperor Kaddar of Carthak." She explained. He nodded nervously, taking the message and shakily kissing her hand. "Thank you, Your Highness." He mumbled. Both men bowed before heading off on their long journeys. "Good luck!" she called after them. As soon as they were gone, Renaldi turned to her. "Kathryn, we have enough men but who will train them?" he sounded slightly worried. Cat shrugged. "I will. With the help of Frankie, of course. I haven't been training for over 2 months for nothing, have I?" she asked. Renaldi gasped. "Queen Kathryn, I'm afraid that is out of the question. You cannot train an entire army of men!" he said, appalled. Cat looked at Frankie, "Draw your sword," she said. Frankie gave her a look that said no way. "I'm not fighting you," he said. Cat looked at him haughtily. "Do you dare disobey your Queen? Draw your sword, Frankie Carter." She grinned, for once loving her authoritative power. Frankie scowled and drew his sword. Before he knew what was happening, Cat lunged at him and just at the last second, he pulled up his sword and blocked her blow. Frankie had always been a talented swordsman, not to mention one of the few commoners who wielded a sword. He had that certain something in sword- fighting that few trained knights had. Cat had no problem fighting and beating him, though, because she had been trained by the Lioness herself. Once they had finished, she turned to Renaldi. "I'll be training them," she said coolly. He scowled and walked back to the main room of the pub. Cat sighed and flopped down next to Frankie on a hay bale. "How's it feel to be beat by a Princess?" she teased lightly. He grinned. "Queen," he corrected. "And it feels great. Who taught you how to handle a sword like that?" he asked. "The Lioness. You know, Alanna the Tortallan King's Champion. She also taught me hand-to-hand combat without any weapons. Daine Sarrasri the wildmage taught me how to use a bow." She strung an imaginary bow. "I'd show you, but I'm too tired right now." She leaned against Frankie. "It's strange to be home," she said quietly. "Mixed feelings, huh?" he asked understandingly. Cat nodded and then yawned. "Know a place I can sleep?" she asked. Frankie thought for a moment. "There's a room behind the bar that Renaldi used to let me sleep in. You can probably stay there." He stood up and looked at her. "You have no idea how strange it is seeing you again after. after you'd died. I'm glad to have you back. We need someone to overthrow these Graspir, they're getting unbearable." With that, he turned to leave the room but Cat stopped him. She stood up and pulled him into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she said truthfully. Frankie laughed but hugged her back. "I doubt that. You could always handle anything they threw at you." "Still. It's good to have friends." Cat said. Frankie grabbed Cat's neck in a headlock. She giggled, realizing she hadn't done that in awhile. She knew that if she wanted to she could escape his grasp, but it brought back old memories of when she was younger. Before they left the room he let her go and draped his arm over her shoulder. As they headed towards Cat's new room, she remembered something. "Shadowdancer! I've got to go get her settled into the barn." She said, running for the back of the pub, which led to the tiny barn behind it. It was only made for 3 horses maximum, and one of the stalls was already occupied by Renaldi's huge palomino draft, Sunny. She knew that Renaldi would be fine with keeping Shadowdancer next to his horse as she had done it so many times before. She quickly cleaned out the stall, filled the trough with hay and led Shadowdancer into it. She un-tacked and groomed her, then headed for the well to give her a bucket of water. By the time she had finished and patted each horse on the nose, she was exhausted. She stumbled into the back of the pub to see Frankie. "Where's m'room?" she mumbled. Frankie looked concerned. "Over here. Kathryn, do you need some help?" Frankie asked. Cat shook her head. "No, I've got it. I just need some sleep." With that, Cat let herself into her room, fell onto the bed, and fell asleep. 


End file.
